


not a liar

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxceitmus, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Apologizes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Patton and Roman are mentioned, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, They're still sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus couldn't lie to his soulmates if he wanted to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 22
Kudos: 252





	not a liar

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 15 - It is impossible to lie to your soulmate.

Janus pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. The scales dotting one side of his face seem to itch, magnifying the longer he looks into the accusing eyes of his soulmate.

Not that Virgil believes he's his soulmate.

"What did you do?" Virgil asks, his voice harsh and biting.

"I didn't do anything," Janus says wearily. As always, the sting of the truth burns as it passes his lips. "Patton is absolutely fine. All I did was leave him in his room."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Virgil scoffs. "Just like that?"

"Do what you want, Virgil," Janus says tiredly. "You could _ask_ Patton, you know."

"I will," Virgil says, and storms out. Janus drops back into his chair and sighs again. He took a calculated risk, posing as Patton, but even though Logan 'unmasked' him, he can't say that he's entirely displeased with the day's events.

And no matter what Virgil or anyone else wants to think, he _didn't_ do anything to Patton. The fun-loving father figment simply lost track of time, and feeling that, Janus took full advantage. Should he have? Probably not. Did he irrevocably harm Patton, like Virgil believes? _Absolutely_ not.

"Double D!" Remus cheers, bouncing into the room. His other soulmate, Remus brings a fond smile to Janus's lips. "What was it like? Did they catch you? Did you throw Patton into a field of sharks? Did _Thomas_ see you? How's Roman?"

"It was tentatively fruitful, they did catch me, I did not throw Patton into a field of sharks- or anything else, for that matter- Thomas saw me, and I believe Roman is as well as he can be, considering he's constantly hiding his true feelings from the rest of the group," Janus says, answering each question in order. He never ignores one of Remus's questions if he can help it.

"I should visit him," Remus says, and cackles. Janus bites his bottom lip, trying to hide the smirk emerging. Judging by the smug look on Remus's face, he's failed.

"He doesn't believe me," Janus says, his voice bleak, as his mind returns to the retreating figure of Virgil. Remus grows solemn and plops down next to Janus, scooting close and wrapping an arm around Janus's narrow shoulders.

"We'll get him eventually, Jan Jan," Remus tells him. "He can't deny us forever."

"He can sure try," Janus says, dragging a hand down the scaled side of his face. He shivers at the sensation of his own gloved fingertips against the smoothness of his scales.

"It will be okay in the end," Remus comforts him.

"I guess," Janus says reluctantly. "But I would feel a lot better if I knew exactly _when_ 'the end' was to occur."

"Life doesn't work that way," Remus sagely says, then licks the tip of Janus's ear. Janus laughs and relaxes against Remus's side, only to be abruptly jarred out of his chair by Virgil's thunderous return.

"Patton says you didn't do anything," Virgil says bluntly.

"I told you I didn't," Janus says. Confusion and distrust war on Virgil's face.

"You- you didn't lie," Virgil says.

"I can't lie to you," Janus says quietly. Virgil's eyes widen.

"I can't lie to you either, spider face!" Remus snickers. 

"But you-" Virgil starts. "You're _Deceit_."

"Yes," Janus agrees. "And I can't lie to you. Surely you can piece together why that might be." Virgil's mouth works for a few minutes, his hands balled up in the sleeves of his hoodie.

"But you _can't_ be," he mumbles. "I-"

"I'm afraid that I can," Janus says softly. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Virgil asks. His eye shadow has smeared down his face, making it look like he's been crying. "Why be sorry?"

"Because you don't exactly look like you _want_ to be soulmates," Janus says, as bluntly as he dares. "I would never want to entrap you or make you feel uncomfortable, Virgil. Nothing- nothing _has_ to change, just because we're soulmates."

"What if I want it to?" Virgil whispers, then claps a hand over his mouth, looking horrified. "Sorry," he splutters.

"You don't need to apologize, Virgil," Janus murmurs. Remus nods in agreement, quiet for once.

"I'm sorry I left," Virgil blurts out. "I'm sorry that I left and I'm sorry I've been such an asshole, I- it's not _fair_ to you, not to either of you, you never hurt me-"

"Never on purpose," Janus interjects. Virgil stiffens a little, then nods.

"Never on purpose," Virgil agrees. "I- I just wanted to be accepted, but I don't- I _miss_ you, I miss you both, and you must hate me, I just-"

"I don't hate you, Virgey!" Remus exclaims.

"I don't hate you, either," Janus softly assures him. "I could never hate you, Virgil."

"You should," he hiccups, then takes a long, shuddering breath. "Right. Sorry." Janus extends one gloved hand and Virgil seizes it like it's a lifeline. 

"I'm really sorry," Virgil says. "I shouldn't have accused you like that, I just- I freaked out."

"I don't like being accused of things I didn't do," Janus admits. "But I do understand that you were concerned about Patton, you know."

"Can I um-" Virgil looks away, chewing his bottom lip. "Can I hang out with you guys?" He blurts out. "No one's expecting me until dinner and I- I'd really like that."

Janus smiles in surprise.

"Of course," he says. "What say you, Remus?"

"Sit down, Virgey!" Remus chirps, bouncing up and yanking Virgil toward the bed. Startled, Virgil and Janus come with him, and they all collide on the bed, landing in a laughing, breathless heap.

"Well, that's one way to sit down," Janus says. "Want to watch a movie, Virgil? We haven't had a movie night in, well, a while."

Virgil smiles shyly.

"That sounds _perfect_ ," he says.


End file.
